The Croods (Charlie BrownRockz Style)
Charlie BrownRockz's Movie-Spoof of "The Croods" Cast * Grug Crood - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) (with Super Mario (Mario Bros.), Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) and Aladdin as Extras) * Eep Crood - Lori Loud (The Loud House) (with Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) and Bo Peep (Toy Story) as Extras) * Guy - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) (with Charlie Brown (Peanuts), Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) and Woody (Toy Story) as Extras) * Ugga Crood - Rita Loud (The Loud House) (with Princess Peach (Mario Bros.), Catherine (Gnome Alone), Colette Tatou (Ratatouille), Erika Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) and Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) as Extras) * Thunk Crood - Lincoln Loud (with Clyde McBride (The Loud House), Linus, Rerun, Schroeder, Pigpen (Peanuts), Russell (Up), Liam (Gnome Alone), Toad (Mario Bros.), Nate Gardner (Storks), Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby), Lucas (Mother 3), Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2), Mowgli (The Jungle Book (2016)), Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) and Ness (Earthbound) as Extras) * Sandy Crood - Lily Loud (The Loud House) (with Chloe (Gnome Alone), Sally Brown (Peanuts), Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) and June Bailey (Wonder Park) as Extras) * Gran Crood - Mrs. Bailey (Wonder Park) (with Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) and Patty Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Extras) * Belt - Snoopy (Peanuts) (with Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong), Steve the Monkey (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), BB-8 (Star Wars) and Mungo (The Jungle Cubs) as Extras) * Chunky - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Douglas - Mater (Cars) * Bear Owl - Boog (Open Season) * Babby & Nabby - Kion & Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Turkeyfish - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Bunny Beast - Soren (Legend of the Guardians) * Bear Pear - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Jackrobat - Young Baloo (The Jungle Cubs) * Mousephant - Charles (The Loud House) * Ramu - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) Gallery Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr as Grug Crood Mario in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (2017).jpeg|Super Mario as Extra (Grug Crood) Tim Lockwood in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Tim Lockwood as Extra (Grug Crood) Linguini in Ratatouille.jpg|Alfredo Linguini as Extra (Grug Crood) Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Extra (Grug Crood) Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin as Extra (Grug Crood) LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud as Eep Crood Ski-Twi Sparkle.jpeg|Sci-Twi as Extra (Grug Crood) Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Extra (Eep Crood) Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as Extra (Eep Crood) Bo Peep in Toy Story 4.jpg|Bo Peep as Extra (Eep Crood) Bobby-the-casagrandes-18.4.jpg|Bobby Santiago as Extra (Guy) Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Charlie Brown as Extra (Guy) Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Extra (Guy) Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania.jpeg|Joanthan as Extra (Guy) Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Extra (Guy) Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Ugga Crood Peach in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011).jpeg|Princess Peach as Extra (Ugga Crood) Gnomealonecatherine.jpeg|Catherine as Extra (Ugga Crood) Colette in Ratatouille.jpg|Colette Tatou as Extra (Ugga Crood) Ericka-hotel-transylvania-3-summer-vacation-4 03.jpg|Erika Van Helsing as Extra (Ugga Crood) Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jasmine as Extra (Ugga Crood) Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Thunk Crood ClydeThumbsUp.jpg|Clyde McBride as Extra (Thunk Crood) Linus.jpg|Linus as Extra (Thunk Crood) Rerun.jpeg|Rerun as Extra (Thunk Crood) Schroeder-the-peanuts-movie-44.1.jpg|Schroeder as Extra (Grug Crood) Pigpen-1.jpg|Pigen as Extra (Thunk Crood) Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Extra (Thunk Crood) Liam-gnome-alone-2.68.jpg|Liam as Extra (Thunk Crood) Toad super mario.png|Toad as Extra (Thunk Crood) Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Extra (Thunk Crood) Tim is happy about new baby.jpg|Tim Templeton as Extra (Thunk Crood) Lucas smash bros.png|Lucas as Extra (Thunk Crood) Dennis in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpeg|Dennis as Extra (Thunk Crood) Jungle Book 2016 137.png|Mowgli (2016) as Extra (Thunk Crood) Arthur Claus in Arthur Christmas (2011).jpeg|Arthur Claus as Extra (Thunk Crood) Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Extra (Thunk Crood) Ness-super-smash-bros-brawl-24.9.jpg|Ness as Extra (Thunk Crood) Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Sandy Crood Chloe in Gnome Alone-0.jpg|Chloe as Extra (Sandy Crood) Sally Brown Peanuts.jpg|Sally Brown as Extra (Sandy Crood) Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Extra (Sandy Crood) June-baily-wonder-park-7.4.jpg|June Bailey as Extra (Sandy Crood) IMG 3756.jpg|Mrs. Bailey as Gran Crood Rosalina super mario.png|Rosalina as Extra (Gran Crood) Patty-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-7.54.jpg|Patty Peterson as Extra (Gran Crood) Snoopy in The Peanuts Movie.jpg|Snoopy as Belt Diddy kong smash bros.png|Diddy Kong as (Belt) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Steve.jpg|Steve the Monkey as Extra (Belt) BB8fire.jpg|BB-8 as Extra (Belt) Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Extra (Belt) Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Chunky Mater in Cars 2.jpg|Mater as Douglas Boog in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Boog as Bear Owl Kion (TV Series).jpg|Kion as Babby Cub Bunga TLG.png|Bunga as Nabby Shere Khan in The Jungle (2016).jpg|Shere Khan as Turkeyfish Soren.jpeg|Soren as Bunny Beast Woodstock in The Peanuts Movie (2015).jpeg|Woodstock as Bear Pear Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Jackrobat The Loud House Charles Nickelodeon.png|Charles as Mousephant Wheezy-Toy-story-2-4.64|Wheezy as Ramu Category:The Croods Movie Spoofs Category:Charlie BrownRockz Category:Movies Spoofs